FTWW War of the Bloody Moon
by Inknetta134
Summary: A war that had a huge massacre with something from space. Callie and her friends are out to stop the war and figure out what happened to General Woomy.
1. The Beginning

**I do not own Splatoon or FTWW.**

Callie and her friends were sitting outside, looking at the clouds. The sun was shining upon them as they spend their time together. In the distance, Mike could hear bells.

"Guys, why are there bells ringing?" Mike wondered.

"It could mean that something is happening." Marcus replied.

"Whatever it is, we should go check it out." Callie suggested.

As they were getting up, an earthquake occurred causing them to all fall down.

"What's happening?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, but we must stick together." Blitz said.

The bells were getting louder and suddenly from the sky, meteors were coming down onto the land. A huge day of light started to glow brighter and blinded all of them.

One week later...

Callie woke up to see all her friends in beds in the hospital. She got up and saw the outside. The sky was red, meteors falling down from the sky, the moon was a bloodiest one in history, explosions everywhere, and buildings that were torn down. In their room, the red light shine through the window causing the light to go out.

"Guys, we have to wake up! Come on."

Mike woke up and saw that Callie was panicking.

"Callie, chill. We'll all wake up soon. What even happened? Wait, should the general be here?" Mike asked.

"I haven't seen her at all. Though it looks like we're in a war. We need to figure out what happened to the general and help in this war."

"I think we should just wait. Hold on look there Callie." Mike said, pointing at the people.

They saw that no one was using the weapons with ink in it. It was mostly swords, bows and arrows, axes, swords, etc.

"Wow! So we have to help these fellow woomys." Callie said.

"Yeah!"

All the others started waking up and wondered what just happened. Callie and Mike started explaining and everyone understood what was happening now.

"So, how are we suppose to get ready then?" Marcus asked.

"I do."

They all looked to see a guy with a cloak with fire in his hand.

"Who are you?" Marlee asked.

"The name's Inknetta. I'll help you find the general and ending this war. I can help you achieve the ultimate power of yours."

"What's the catch?" Kitty asked.

"There is no catch. All you need to do is choose a weapon and you will have the power to unlimited power."

Everyone seemed to agree but Mike had some feeling about Inknetta. Mike felt something odd about him. They got their weapons and they all felt stronger. Callie got an axe and was transforming to a different outfit. She had a pink flower on her head, a pink breastplate, pink boots, and classic shorts. Jewel got the Harp of the Moon and was soon wearing a moon clip, a white dress, a blade that is made from the moon and a white butterfly coming to her hand. Marcus got the Phoneix of Fire (Guns). His hair was now red, he could control any fire, wore a shirt with flames on it, black shirts, fire skates, and a blade of fire. Kitty got the Staff of Purification. She was now wearing a laurel wreath, a green dress with some red heels, a shield, and earring of purifying. Blitz got the legendary weapon of bows and arrows called the Bloody Arrow. His hair was flowing with blood, had five arrows in his bow, the dress of the bloody moon, and some blood heels.

"Why do I have to wear a dress and heels? I'm not a girl." Blitz complained.

"It's cause the weapon you chose is for a lady, but since you chose that, that's what you have to wear."

Blitz sighed and Marlee grabbed the pink glowing sword called Pink Lightning Soul. She started to have pink hair, wore a pink kimono with a fox mask on it, and pink heels. Everyone looked at Mike and he seemed nervous that he was about to cry.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"Uh... I-It's nothing. What weapon is left?" Mike asked.

"We got the legendary weapon of Earth, Fire, Wind, and, Water, The Elemental Blade. This is weapon blessed by the Angels. I found it in a cave surround by the four elements. It will give you extreme power of all elements. All the weapons you guys have are from this blade. Now, it's probably time for me to tell you somethings. You're probably wondering where General Woomy is? Well, after some meteors fell, we were in war with these strange beings called Goopers. Their real names are Gloopy Slimers but for short Goopers. We started fighting in this bloody war. Then we had General Woomy come in to this war with the Octarians. We thought she was here to help, but she was there destroy us all instead. She didn't even want to help us. So much for a great leader. And that's what has happened so far."

He took out a cigar and lit it up with his finger. All of them stood there, processing all the info they had just recieved. There was a long silence and then Jewel broke it.

"This cannot be. My mum will never do that. Would she?" Jewel asked.

"I know it's hard to believe, but we will try to convince her to stop this." Marlee said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going and save her." Inknetta said, blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

They all nodded and rushed out of the hospital to get ready to fight. Inknetta closed his eyes and grinned.

"They'll soon see what will happen to their precious leader. With the power I have, No one will stop me." Inknetta said, having his eyes red and having his left eye glowing with a red flame.

 **End of Part One**

 **Please like and review kindly. This story will be really good. Until Next Time, Stay Fresh.**


	2. The Gooey Foes

Callie and her friends exited the building to see every building in shambles or on fire. The sight of what was happening was horrifying. They started to walk through the city looking at everything there was left. A meteor was falling and landed right in front of them causing dust to spread. After all the dust cleared, the meteor started to open and had monsters come out of it. They all stepped back and examine it. The monsters were all red goo with red eye. They seemed really dangerous and were ready to attack at any moment. Callie decided to use her axe and use the pink ink to hit the monster. It died and the rest of the monsters started to attack. Callie started to use her axe to attack and more them kept on coming. Blitz shot some arrows her way to help her attack. Jewel didn't know what to do so a book from the Angels appeared in front of her. She looked through it and started casting a spell in the book."I call upon thee angels to help me destroy these enemies. Through the light and the moon. Moon Beam!"

Jewel cast a beam at the enemies and caused them to explode all over the place. Jewel the started to cast another spell. More enemies were coming right behind them and Marcus ran to them and jumped into the air. He started to shoot the enemies causing the to burn from the bullet arts he was doing. After some more enemies, Marcus saw more and enrage with fury. He then unleashed his ultimate power. Marcus started to be all in fire and dived right into the enemies to fight. Marlee ran the same direction as Marcus and started to slice and slash the enemies into pieces. She unleashed a strong strike on them, then she slowed down time and did several attacks of them causing them to die. More them came in their direction so they kept on fighting. Kitty was using her staff to cast devasting attacks on the enemies that were coming in both direction. She then got to her knees to do her most powerful spell she knew from her head. She cast Divine Crest. A giant holy sword came down from the sky and caused the enemies to be vanquished quickly. The enemies kept on coming and the couldn't hold back much anymore. They were about to be surrounded by the monsters.

"Mike, do something! We need your help!" Calle shouted.

"Ok, I'll try."

Mike ran to the enemies near Callie and jumped **inEnto** the enemies with his sword into them and unleashed a powerful attack. He used his sword to get as many enemies as he could together and started to attack with rocks, wind blades, daggers, fire balls, water blades, and to finish it off, he used his sword to end it by swinging it down on them causing them to explode.

"We need to run. Where is the general at anyway?" Kitty asked.

Marcus and Marlee were started to struggle, but then there was a shadow on one of the buildings. It came down diving in with a massive sword and swung it down on the ground, killing them all off. The person turned around and they saw it was Dan.

"Dan? What you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I came here to help fight in this war. Where have you been? I haven't seen you guys in three years." Dan said.

"Three years?!" Marcus shouted.

"Yes. I have been here fighting and it's been hard to survive. I haven't seen sight of any woomys for months. I've been hiding in shelter and hunted at night for food. I thought general would have stop this, but she hasn't. In fact, she hast been out of that building over at the hills up east."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Blitz asked.

"We're going to have to go to my shelter and think of a plan to stop all this mess. Wait a minute, where did you guys get those weapons?"

"We got from someone." Marlee replied.

"Who?"

"Inknetta." Callie answered.

"What!? Dammit, I knew it."

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"It's that... Never mind. Let's get going."

Dan led to his hideout and while they were walking there, he thought to hielf, " _Dammit! I knew he was up to no good. The more they slay with those weapons, the stronger he will get and have better control. I have to stop them from fighting anything. Inknetta, I know how strong you are, but I will stop you with Callie and her friends and there's nothing you can do to stop me."_

Inknetta was looking through a orb looking at Dan and the others.

"You really think you are so smart, Dan. Well, I just might have to use my strongest person to keep making me stronger. General Woomy!" Inknetta called.

"Yes?" General Woomy responded.

General Woomy was in gray armor with metal boots and helmet with a giant spear in her hand.

"Get changed. I'm going to send you to destroy those woomys."

General Woomy took off her helmet and said, "I will get ready as quickly as possible."

"Good. Take some reinforcements if you want."

"I will do sir." She said as she had a glare of red flash from her eyes.

 **End of Part 2**

 **Please like and review kindly, please. Until next time, Don't get cooked, Stay off the Hook!**


	3. Backstory and Plan

The whole group were sitting around the campfire, processing on what to do. Callie looking into the fire was trying her best to come up with a plan. The others soon got tired and fell asleep except Dan. He was making Meat Stew for dinner. Dan looked over at her and scooted over next to her.

"Hey Dan. Need something?" Callie asked.

"Callie, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Inknetta isn't from here."

"What?

"He's from a distant planet called Inkland. He was a ruler there until his planet was destroyed. He took his wife and his child with him. Inknetta wanted to make peace with other inklings, but people thought he was threat. So, they took his wife away from him and execute her. As for the child, he was taken to a different family to be raised. As for him, he was sent to prison. Somehow, he made contact with those goo monsters and invaded our land. I've been trained to fight against these monsters. An army was sent to defeat them and I was in it. The monsters annihilate the whole army in matter of minutes. I was the only survivor and manage to escape. Ever since then, I've been feeling lonely. I lost my family, but I haven't lost my friends yet."

Dan started to tear up a little and rub his eyes. Callie hugged him to console him.

"It's okay Dan. We will always be here for you."

Dan looked down and smiled. Callie stopped hugging him and Dan went back to wait for the meat stew. Callie started wondering what was the child's name. Everyone started to get up and Callie put the thought to side for now. Dan brought the meat stew and gave everyone an equal amount in there bowl.

After they finished, Callie stood up.

"Guys, I have a plan." Callie announced

"What is your plan?" Marcus asked.

"We are going to infiltrate Inknetta's base."

"CALLIE! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Dan shouted.

"What other choice do we have?" Callie asked.

Dan was quiet and then agreed to do the plan.

"No objections, I assume." Mike said.

"Alright, we'll head out after we prepare a little." Jewel said.

"I just hope this will end well and we find the general." Marlee said.

"Oh, you will."

Everyone looked at the door and saw that there were Octarians.

 **End of part 3**

 **Please review kindly and like. Until then, stay fresh!**


	4. The Massive and Mysterious Fight

"How did you find us?" Blitz questioning the Octarians.

"None of your business. All were here is to fight." the Octarian replied.

"If it's a fight you want, then you're gonna get it." Callie said with anger.

"Kitty, Blitz, Marlee, and Dan, you'll work on the supplies we need. Callie, Jewel, Marcus, and I will deal with these worthless enemies." Mike commanded.

Everyone understood and Callie charged at them with her axe to push them out of the door. Callie, Jewel, Marcus, and Mike advanced out to see a lot of Octarians and Octolings standing outside.

"This is going to be a doozy." Marcus said.

"Well, let's get the job done." Callie said.

Everyone nodded and they started to fight. Callie, Marcus, and Mike charged while Jewel was looking for a spell. Callie swung her axe round and round killing a huge amount of the Octarians. Mike was casting small elemental spells, slicing, slashing, and thrusting through the Octarians which was increasing Mike's aura making him to strike faster and harder on the Octarians and Octolings. Jewel found a spell and was casting it.

"I call upon the ruler and creator of the moon. I summon thee, come Mratos."

Mratos came down and started having moon rocks crash into the Octarians and exploding when they land. He disappeared and Jewel looked for another spell. Marcus was shooting his guns all over the place. Kicking, punching, and shooting all of them, making most them fall. All the remaining Octarians and Octolings retreated and Jewel shouted, "Don't comeback."

"That was a pretty impressive fight you put up there with all those enemies, but I will surely with defeat you." The mysterious person said.

"Who said that?" Marcus questioned.

They all look up to see a familiar person on the building. The person looked back and turned around. She jumped in front of them and got up. Her face was the revealed. The person was General Woomy.

"General! We've been worried about you!" Mike exclaimed.

"You, worried about me? What a laugh."

"What? But mummy, don't you remember me?" Jewel asked.

"All I know is that you are my enemies and I need to eliminate you."

"Guys, something's up. The general's eyes aren't her regular colors. They're red so she must be hypnotized. We must save her." Callie said.

"Looks like we have to fight to make her come to her senses." Mike said raising his weapon.

"Please, save your energy. You aren't my target anyway. But if you get in my way then you will have to die. So get out of my way."

Jewel went back inside to hide and the other three charged, knowing that she was after Jewel. Inside the shelter, everyone was sitting there waiting for the signal.

"Guys, I need your help." Jewel said.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"It's General Woomy. She's hypnotized. We must save her."

"So, it's her. huh? I knew she would come for me."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. We should go help them."

Meanwhile, General Woomy was hitting them pretty hard causing them to bleed. Callie was on one knee with both her hands gripping on the handle of her axe, Mike was knocked out, lying there on the left side of Callie, and Marcus was on the right side, also knocked out.

"Guess it's time to end this."

General Woomy made an axe appear into her hands and was ready to hit the ground to end it when suddenly the other five came out. She stopped and grinned. General Woomy made her axe disappear and charged at Dan. She jumped over Dan and placed a tiny gadget on his head. After she landed, she turned back and said," You got lucky this time, but the next time I will end you."

She disappeared into thin air and the five ran to Callie, Mike, and Marcus.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about...Mike...and...Marcus." Callie said as she fainted onto the ground.

"We'll have to take them in. We can't do the infiltration until they have recovered." Marlee said."

"I agree. Let's take them back into the shelter and get them bandaged up." Dan said.

"You know I can try using healing arts to cure them faster. But still they still need to rest for a day or so." Kitty mentioned.

"That's perfect! C'mon!" Blitz said.

They took Callie, Mike, and Marcus in to the shelter and get the bandaged up. While the others were doing that, Dan went into a different room and looked in the mirror at the back of his head.

"What is this on my head? This must be the thing General Woomy put on my head. Dammit. I have no idea what this is, but I must get this off as soon as possible. I might have to keep it a secret so the don't have to worry about me."

Dan went back into the main room to be with the others.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Lord Inknetta, I have put the gadget on his head." General Woomy said.

"Excellent. You may got and rest. You can prepare the castle before they come here to infiltrate the place."

"Understood."

General Woomy went to the other room and did her things.

"Dan, you will soon be under my control like you should have three years ago."

 **End of Part 4**

 **Please like and review Kindly. Stay Golden.**


	5. Recovery and Separation

Callie, Mike, and Marcus were still recovering from the fatal blow they took from General Woomy. All the others but Dan were sitting patiently for them to awaken. Dan was sleeping since he hasn't slept for the past two days. Blitz got up and walked outside and sat down to the side of the door. Jewel and Kitty were looking through their books to see if they had any healing arts they could use to help them feel better.Marlee was making some rice balls to take on the adventure. After twenty minutes of waiting, Callie woke up.

"Callie, you're okay!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Yeah, how is Mike and Marcus?" Callie asked.

"They're still resting. How about you eat something? I'll make you a sandwich."

"No, I don't want eat. Thanks."

Soon, Mike and Marcus woke up. They had a sandwich to eat and felt a lot better. Dan walked in and was feeling real weak.

"Dan, you okay?" Kitty asked.

"I'm fine. Shall we get going?"

Everyone nodded and got their stuff ready. They walked out the door and Blitz stood up.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

They all nodded and started to head to Inknetta's castle. They met some Goopers along the way, but it wasn't much of a challenge to kill. After half an hour of walking they found the castle. They were walking up to the castle when suddenly tubes were trapping them inside, but Dan.

"Wha- What's happening?" Dan asked.

"Oh no it's a trap. Dan, you must go and kill Inknetta." Callie said as the tube sucked her up.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Mike said as he went up the tube.

"Don't give up hope, we're counting on you Dan." Jewel said getting sucked away.

"Fight for the glory of this city." Marcus cheered as went away.

"My trust in you, Dan. Save this city." Kitty said while grinning and being lead through the tube.

"You will defeat Inknetta so don't lose faith yet." Blitz said disappearing into the tube.

"Dan, I know you will find a way to save us. Good luck." Marlee said winking and the disappearing.

Dan just witnessed all his friends being taken away by tubes that lead to Inknetta's castle.

"Dammit! They were all taken away. I must find a way quickly to save them. Inknetta, I'm coming for ya and I will end you." Dan said to himself.

He advanced into the castle, determined to end all the nonsense that had been happening.

 **End of Part 5**

 **Please like and review Nicely.**


	6. Portals and Challenges

Dan advanced into the castle to see seven portals with different colors. The colors looked like they resemble the color of his friends which were pink, red, light blue, purple, light green, dark blue, and green.

"Hmm, which color should I go to?" Dan asked himself.

Suddenly, A stone tablet came up from the ground and Dan went to it. The tablet said, "Choose two portals you wish to go in and conquer the challenge you must face."

Dan looked up from the tablet and thought carefully what could be up ahead and the portal. After some time to think, Dan chose the red portal. He entered to see an empty room and looked around.

"What is this?" He thought.

Then, Dan saw a mysterious dark thing come from the ceiling. He then recognized that the thing was Mike.

"Mike, what's going on? Where are the others?" Dan asked.

"Hmph! Looks like you'll be an easy opponent. Now draw your weapon and prepare yourself."

Mike ran up to him and jumped. Dan jumped back and Mike then was casting a spell.

"Mike, stop this. Come to your senses."

"You ready for this? Lightning Express!"

A huge lightning bolt was about to strike Dan, but it missed. Then another lightning bolt struck and got him. Next, more lightning bolts hit him and Mike threw his sword in the air which it made it bigger and it struck down at Dan. Then, the sword caused more bolts to hit him and it returned to his hand. Dan felt paralyzed but didn't give up quiet yet. He ran up to Mike and swung his giant sword to hit him but missed. Mike ran up and thrust his sword into Dan's stomach then made several cuts everywhere on his body.

"Mike... please stop. I don't want to fight you." Dan said.

"You worthless enemy! There's nothing you can do now."

Mike turned his sword into a spear and started to stab him several times in the stomach. He jumped into the air and shouted, "THIS IS THE END!"

Mike threw the spear and Dan closed his eyes and had tears come out. Then someone shouted, "Fanatic!"

The spear bounced back at Mike and stabbed him in the stomach. The darkness disappeared from Mike and he fell with his sword. He was lying there with his sword on his side and no injury of any sort. Dan opened his eyes and saw he wasn't dead. He turned around to see a boy that had a shield and a laser sword, red tentacles, a blue battle suit, purple boots, a gem on his hand, and blue angel wings.

"You okay? Here let me heal you. First Aid!"

Dan was then magically healed up. He had no cuts or bruises anywhere on his body.

"Thanks, but who are you?"

"I am an angel that has descend from the heavens. I am Kratos. I'm here to help you save this world."

Dan ran over to Mike and Kratos walked over to him as well.

"Mike, wake up. Wake up!" Dan shouted shaking him.

Mike woke up and put his hand on his head.

"Ugh, what happened?"

Dan hugged Mike and he hugged him back.

"Here, eat this. It will help you regain your strength." Dan said eating a rice ball.

Mike ate the rice ball and got up. Suddenly, a portal opened and they all looked at each other.

"Should we go in?" Mike asked.

"There's no other place else to go." Kratos pointed out.

"Then let's go." Dan said.

The three boys walked into the portal to see that they are back to the other portals. Dan noticed that purple, red, green, and pink turned gray.

"Looks like we only three choices to go to. Light blue, light green, and, dark blue." Dan pointed out.

"Choose wisely. You don't know which one could lead to danger." Kratos said.

"Which portal do you want to go in?" Mike asked.

"I think we should go in the light blue." Dan said pointing at that color portal.

Mike and Kratos nodded and all of them went in the portal. Out of the portal, Jewel was standing there with five moon soldiers behind him.

"Jewel, come to me! You can help us fight Inknetta! Please!" Dan shouted.

"I'll help you, if you show me your real strength. Let's have the battle begin." Jewel said starting to cast.

The five moon knights got in front of her and charged at them.

"Go for Jewel. The sooner we take her out the faster we can move on."

All them seem to agree so Kratos stayed in the back and was casting a spell. Dan and Mike went straight for Jewel and started slashing and thrusting at her. When they attacked her, a shield was around her.

"Looks like we'll have to aim for the soldiers." Mike said.

"Yeah. The faster we do it the faster her shield will break. Kratos! Aim for the moon knights." Dan commanded.

"Understood."

Kratos finished casting and cast Sun Ray. There were six beams and they all hit all of them. It killed all of the moon knights and Jewel's shield disappeared. Jewel was casting a spell and Mike and Dan tried to stop her. By the time they reached her, Jewel cast the spell Zero. The spell caused a black hole in the middle and was dragging them in. All of them were trying to run away from it, but they got caught in it were thrown backwards and landed hard on the ground. Jewel the cast the spell Ray. The spell cast rays of light to hit all directions hitting all of them causing them to be too weak to get up.

"Time to end this. I have had enough of this." Kratos said filling up with rage.

He ran up to Jewel and then was using his special attack lend my the sacred angels. Gale Spirit.

"Know thy spirit, know thy enemy. You will die." Kratos said.

Kratos was using wind spells then slashing and thrusting his sword at her and finally jumped up in the air and used his sword to hit her head. The dark stuff came off of Jewel and she laid there in peace. Kratos stared at her, looked back at her, and motion then to come over. They came over to look at her. She got up and looked at them.

"Mike? Where are the others?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go through the portal and find them."

She nodded and they all all went through the portal. When they reached the other side, there was only one portal. It was light purple so it wasn't probably Marcus.

"This is probably the last portal to head to Inknetta." Dan said.

"Then what about the others?" Jewel asked.

"We'll just have to see if we do find them. But before we go, let's eat some rice balls."

They all agreed and ate some.

"You guys ready?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Dan said.

All of them went into the portal and wrapped to the next area.

 **End of part 5**

 **Please like and review kindly.**


	7. The Battle of the Ruler

When they reached the other side of the portal, Inknetta stood there in a white suit with a golden crown, a red cape with jewels on the white fur, white shoes with guns on them, a monocle, with a golden staff.

"Inknetta! Where are my other friends?!" Dan shouted.

"Your other friends? Why that's none of your concern. Here's a deal if you can beat me, which I hardly doubt it, you get the other four of your so called "friends" back. But if you lose, you will have to serve me till you die. Do we have a deal?"

"What should we do Dan?" Jewel asked.

"What other choice do we have?

We have to fight him to win them." Dan said confidently.

"Then, let's start the battle. Let's add a little more fun to it. Shall we? Come on out here!" Inknetta said motioning his hand.

There were four people in the dark goo to see that it was Callie, Marcus, Kitty, and Jewel.

"Begin." Kratos said.

The battle began and everyone did there usual strats. Kratos and Jewel started casting a spell and Dan and Mike went up and personal. Marcus, Callie, and Marlee went in front as well and Kitty and Inknetta were casting.

Inknetta was a fast caster so he cast Flame Laser and hit Dan and Mike. Inknetta started again and cast Wind Judgement. There were rays of wind casting down hitting down.

"Everyone aim for Inknetta." Dan commanded rushing to him.

Everyone did as he said and started attacking him. Callie, Marcus, and Marlee used their weapons to push them back. Callie was swinging her axe around and cuts Mike's stomach.

"Guys, I'm down. Uggggghhhh." Mike said falling down having his hand covering his stomach."

Kratos finished casting and cast Divine Circle. It held Inknetta and the other four causing them to be electrified, burned, and cut by and healing up Mike's wound.

Jewel also finished and cast Moon Plane. A plane that was made out of the moon came down hitting everyone and cause Callie and Marcus to fall down.

"It's time to end this!" Mike said.

His aura was glowing around him and he released his ultimate power, Indignation Devastation. It had a huge sword come down to the ground hit Inknetta and had a large circle form around him and had huge zap of lightning and rocks coming into him.

"Your futile attacks can't even do anything to me." Inknetta said chuckling to himself.

"We'll see about that." Dan said holding his sword in front of his face.

"Angels, grant me thy power to help destroy the enemy. I call upon thee the ruler of all the heavens and elements. I summon thee, come Cynthia."

Butterflies were carrying Cynthia down and she cast meteor storm. Meteors flying down crushing them and she flew back up into the light. Marlee was down and Kitty the spell meteor storm as well. The meteors came down exploding in front of them causing them to fly around the room.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't take another hit." Jewel said falling to her knees.

"Jewel! Don't worry, we'll help you soon." Mike said rushing at Kitty.

He used his sword to slash and thrust Kitty make it a giant combo. Kitty was defeated and Inknetta was looking around to see all of them were down. The goo from Callie, Marcus, Kitty, and Marlee disappeared and they laid there peaceful with no harm done.

"Looks like you took them out. Let's see if you can handle this. Judgement Outburst!" Inknetta shouted.

A huge explosion landed on Mike and Dan then there were lots of rays of light raining down.

"Dammit! I can't do it anymore. He's too strong." Dan said falling to his knees gripping his sword to the ground.

"Damn. We need to think of something." Mike said falling to the ground being unconscious.

"Looks like I'll have to end this." Kratos said.

"No need to. You shown me enough that you aren't even strong enough to take enough hits. You worthless pieces of shit. Well I think it's time to end this." Inknetta said jumping into the air.

He got his fist ready and used his ultimate power, Ultimate Ink Slam. It caused a massive explosion causing all of them to fly. Callie, Marcus, Kitty, and Marlee launched to the wall, Dan, Mike, and Jewel were also launch to a wall. Kratos stood there with his wings out.

"What? How are you not even scratch? Or is it? HAHAHAHAHA! You are one the four guardians aren't you? Where are the other three huh?" Inknetta asked still laughing.

"I was sent here to stop you on my own. Looks like your more challenging than I thought."

"Enough games! Looks you need to prepare yourself even more so out of my sight." He said making all of them fall in a trap door.

They all fell into a cage that there was very little signs of light. Dan got up and asked Kratos, "Can't you fly? You could have just left us."

"I am a guardian. I must protect you at all cost. It is what my mission is."

"What's the point?! We can win against him. We're too weak! There is no way we can win! We might as well quit and suffer down here."

"Dan, we can't give up yet. What would have you achieve going on this journey? If you quit now then you making this was going on longer than it needs to be."

"So what? Some other person can do it."

"Dan, listen to yourself. Do you think your friends want this? Do you think your friends want to save the world? Don't you want to achieve something the people of this city want instead of this bloody hell? Peace and love?"

"I...I..."

"He's right. We need to help the people of this city."

Kratos and Dan looked to see Mike getting up.

"We need to save the people of this city. We need to be their heroes." Mike said.

"We will always win. Think of the adventures we had in the past with you. Did you even give up back then?" Jewel said getting up, "This the battle for freedom. Our freedom and the people's freedom is the one of the most important things in this world. It cannot be taken away from us like that."

Dan was tearing up a little but wiped it away.

"Y-you guys are right. We cannot give up. Inknetta will never be forgiven. He will never be forgiven. My soul as an Inkling, he will draw his last breath before me!" Dan shouted victoriously.

They all cheered and started to plan out on how to get out of the cage. Inknetta was looking down at the cage where the trap door opened for Dan and was listening to every single word they were saying. He grinned and chuckle on their stupid words.

"What a bunch of fools. I'll make sure you will suffer especially you Dan!" He said teleporting away.

 **End of part 7**

 **It's almost the end. What do you think will happen? Will Dan and the gang win victoriously. Find out next time to be maybe the last part. Please like and review kindly. Stay Fresh!**


	8. Escaping and Battle of the Traitor

Dan, Mike, Jewel, and Kratos got their plan set up and was ready to start it. An Octoling boy and girl came in to come guard the door. Kratos nodded at Dan and he did his part.

"Hey, I have something I want to show you." Dan said.

"What is it?" The Octoling girl asked.

"Fire ball!" Kratos shouted.

The Octoling girl caught on fire and was running in circles. The Octoling boy stepped closer to the cage facing back at the girl on what to do.

"Help me. I'm becoming sushi."

"I don't know what to do let me just-"

He was interrupted by a massive cut from his rainbow boxers. The Octoling boy held his crotch and Mike grabbed the keys. Mike unlocked the door and Dan let go of the Octoling's underwear. The Octoling boy was lying there holding his crotch while the girl was cooked like sushi.

"And I thought I've had the worst experience." Mike said looking at the Octoling boy. They ran across the bridge to see the other four people. Callie, Marcus, Kitty, and Jewel were waving to them and they all rushed to them. All of them made it across and unlocked the cage.

"Thank you so much guys! Now let's go get that son of a bitch." Callie shouted.

Everyone shouted yeah and exited the dungeon to see a complicated maze.

"Oh no! Not this again." Marlee shouted.

"Look there's a message." Kitty pointed out.

"To unlock the path that you seek, you must achieve seven rooms to move on."

"So we just need to achieve seven challenges? That doesn't sound too bad." Dan said.

"Yes... I'm sorry for this." Kratos said stabbing Dan in the stomach.

"Kratos! What the hell?! Why would you stab Dan?!" Jewel shouted.

"You earnestly think I care. I'm not even a guardian. I was just a spy the whole time. Waiting for the right to strike. I am one who is bound to Inknetta. One of his superior leaders. Now I must fulfill my duty." Kratos said.

"No, you're not. We're not going to let you get away with this." Callie said swing her axe at him.

"You earnestly think you can beat me?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah. The seven of us against you." Kitty said.

"Then let's see who shall win this fight."

Dan was bleeding a lot and was tearing up on how he was deceived by one of his own friends that he started to trust. Dan felt defeated and closed his eyes. Kratos got his shield and sword ready and started casting. Mike, Callie, Marcus, and Marlee went up in front while Jewel and Kitty were casting their spells. Kratos cast explosion on Jewel and Kitty and they were knocked out in one shot. Then, he cast Grave hitting Mike, Callie, and Marlee stabbing them several times in the stomach making them all on the ground. Marcus started shooting his fire bullets, all of them missing, and was instantly shot back with a flame lance. Marcus felt nothing cause it was a fire based attack. He then started breakdancing all the way to Kratos and hitting him the crotch. Kratos felt the pain and decided to grab him, punch him away, and cast Tidal Wave. The water caused Marcus to have no more flames causing him to fall to the ground.

"How sad. You didn't even stand a chance. Welp, time to do-"

Kratos was interrupted by and arrow in the stomach. He looked back to see Blitz there, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Fuck off! You stay away from my friends!

"Fine, I'll leave for now, but next time Dan, you're mine."

Kratos disappeared leaving Blitz to help everyone recover from the battle.

"Everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I think we need to rest a little before heading into the challenges coming up for us soon." Callie said.

There was ink everywhere on the floor and Dan was in the most pain. He was sobbing quietly and having ink coming out of his mouth.

"Dan, you alright?" Blitz asked.

"Are... are you guys going to deceive me too? If you are, you might as well go. I'd rather die here then being with people will betray me later."

"Dan, don't say things like that. We will never deceive you. So there's nothing to worry about. We're basically family and family don't betray other family members." Callie said triumphantly.

Dan tried to get up but fell.

"Quick! We need to get bandaged him up. He's lost a lot of ink."

They aided Dan then they bandaged themselves up and decided to rest in the current room. The room was cool and was a nice room to sleep in. All the crystal around the room shimmered and had a little light pointing at Dan. Inknetta was looking through this crystal ball with General Woomy and Kratos.

"Kratos, I assumed you could have finished them off?"

"Yes, but one of them stopped me."

"Looks like they're quite the challenge. They will not defeat me again. I crush them into oblivion. But Dan, just you wait. I'll finally have you come join my side you wait."

Dan was thinking in his head," What is going on with me? I'm getting hurt left and right then get deceived. Man, this thing on the back of my head is driving me nuts. What does it even do? Ugh! I just hope Callie and the others won't abandon me. Maybe I should be worrying what's behind the doors. I think I should wait till then. I should seriously be on guard for anything."

 **End of part 8**

 **This one seems bad also good. Please review kindly and like.**


	9. Seven Key, Challenges, and Doors

Dan got up to see all his friends but Blitz were sleeping. Blitz was standing on guard to protect them from any danger. Dan tried to get up but instantly fell down. Blitz looked over and went to him.

"Dan, don't overdo it. You'll be fine. I'll try to heal you. Don't move." Blitz said as he used his aura to heal him.

Everyone was starting to get up and looked over at Blitz and Dan.

"Is he alright?" Callie asked.

"He should be fine. Dan try getting up." Blitz said.

Dan got up and felt a lot better.

"You're okay. I was worried for ya bro." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike. Now let's go in the seven challenges."

Everyone nodded and went in the first door. In the room, there was fire in the way to reach to the end. There was a tablet of stone there saying that the only way to cross is pressing the button the other side.

"Well how are we suppose to get on the other side?" Dan asked.

"I can walk through it. Fire means nothing to me." Marcus said.

"Ok, we're counting on you."

Marcus ran through the fire and made to the other side and pressed the button. The fire stopped and everyone walked across.

"Alright Marcus. Good job on that." Mike said cheerfully.

"Thanks."

An alarm went off and monsters on fire showed up.

"Great! Now what?" Blitz said.

"I will handle this. You guys go on the next door." Marcus said.

"But Marcus we need you. We can't just leave you here." Dan said.

"You have to. What other choice do we have? Go and save the General. If you don't go I will have lost all hope on you Dan. My hope is in you and will always be." Marcus said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded all the others went out the door except Dan.

"Marcus, good luck and don't you dare die." Dan said as he left the room.

"Hmph. I can't make any promises, Dan. But I will try."

The door closed and Marcus looked at the enemies and said, "You shall not pass."

He ran up to them and fought as many as he could. The others looked at the door and was sad on leaving Marcus behind.

"I can't believe we lost him. I think I'm about to cry." Marlee said tearing up.

"We must move on." Dan said.

"What? But what about Marcus?"

"We have to go without him. Plus, we have to fulfill his final wish which was saving the General. So, let's go fulfill it. Everyone nodded then a flower bloomed with seven key holes. A key magically appeared and was inserted in the key hole.

"What's this?" Dan asked.

"I think there might be something in it if we complete all seven challenges." Kitty said.

"Then we won't know until we're done. So, let's go into the next one." Callie said.

They all went in the second door to see balloons in the air with no ground to cross over to get to the other side.

"What are we suppose to do here?" Dan asked.

"I think we're suppose to pop all the balloons at once. Leave it to me." Blitz said getting his arrows ready.

Blitz charged up his bow and released it to send arrows to pop all the balloons. A bridge appeared and everyone hurried across.

"Whew! Thanks Blitz." Dan said.

"No problem. Glad I could he-"

Blitz was being dragged by the leg by a balloon. He try shooting an arrow at it, but it deflected the arrow to hit the wall.

"Blitz!" Mike shouted.

The balloon started to drag him in the middle.

"Don't worry about me. Just go save the General. I'll be fine." Blitz said.

"We can't just leave you there." Dan said.

"There's no time go save the General now. I'll be fine. Just leave me a piece of the action. I promise I'll be there at the end."

"If you say so."

They all left with Blitz hanging there in the air.

"Damn, I wish there was a way for them to help me. I seriously wish I didn't have to act tough. Oh well."

The balloon let go Blitz's foot and as he was falling he said, "Dan and the rest of you, good luck."

Blitz fell into the abyss of the unknown.

As they reached the other side of the door, Dan fell to the ground and started sobbing.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Callie asked.

"I can't help it. We've lost Marcus and Blitz. I failed to protect them." Dan said.

"Dan, you have not failed to save anyone yet. Remember, there hopes are still with us. You cannot give up or else you will betray their hope." Jewel said.

"You're right. I need to stay strong and thus I can do it for them." Dan said getting up.

They proceeded in the next door to see a moon that was black, glowing but with the whole room dark.

"Damn, I can't see a thing." Marlee said.

"I will take care of this." Jewel said.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked.

"I have an idea on what to do. Just wait and you'll see."

Jewel started to play a song to the black moon. The moon was starting to glow and it shined the path on which they had to go on. It glowed in a zig-zag path leading to the other side. They all walked across and made it to the other side. Jewel stopped playing her harp to see an Octoling boy with eight tentacles on their back, was shining the whole room, wearing white boots, t-shirt, tentacles, and monocle.

They all turned around to see him and made a dash to the door. Everyone made it out, but by the time Jewel made it to the door. The Octoling used his tentacles to grab her and pulled her back. Dan turned around and tried to save her. Jewel was gripping on the side of the door and tried to pull her in.

"Dan, go! I can deal with it. Go save mummy."

"No, I don't want you to be gone as well."

"Dan, listen you and the others can do it. I promise you I will be there by heart to help fight. Now go and leave him to me."

"Alright."

Dan let go of Jewel's arms and she let loose her grip of the door falling back to the Octoling causing the door to close. Dan stood in front of the door for a bit while the others stood there waiting for him.

"Dan, we have to keep on going. There's no way to turn back time." Kitty said.

"But... Alright." Dan said.

They moved on to the next door and saw wood blocking the way.

"Why is there wood in the way?" Dan asked.

"I think we're suppose cut them all to get to the other side." Kitty replied.

"Hmm then I will do it. I can tell which path is safe. My vision sees things in the wood that could be dangerous. So follow me and we should on the right path." Marlee said.

She broke the wood that were necessary to get to the door. They went through the door when suddenly an alarm went off. Zombies and robots were spawning running their way. Marlee looked at her friends and the monsters and decided to run to the monsters.

"Marlee! What are you doing?! The exit is this way!" Dan shouted.

"I'm gonna hold them off. If I don't, they'll probably will come and destroy us. So go on without me. Save the General and do it for me and everyone's sake."

"Alright then, I'll leave them to you."

"Hmph. Looks like I will join you soon Marcus," Marlee said to herself," Are you faster that my blade you son of a bitches?

Dan, Mike, Callie, and Kitty sat down before entering the next door.

"Man, we've lost half of the party. What are we going to do now?" Dan asked.

"Move on. What other choice do we have?" Callie asked.

"No, we can't. We left Jewel, Marcus, Blitz, and Marlee. How can we simply just move on?"

"Dan, think about it. Don't you think those four want you to beat Inknetta to get the General back? We have to. There's no way to turn back time and save them. Maybe you need a nap. You've been stressed lately." Mike suggested.

"No! Let's keep on going." Dan stomping to the next door.

Callie, Mike, and Kitty looked at each other and just went him. When they entered the room, they saw four torches. There was a stone tablet that said, "If you wish to move to the next room show that you posses magic that are wind, water, fire, and earth elements."

"I got this then." Kitty pointed out.

"Alright. We're counting on you, Kitty." Dan said.

"You got it."

Kitty started casting her spells and lit the torches. The door opened and they made a dash for it. Something came down from the sealing blocking the exit. It was a mummy with four staffs floating beside him with each of the elements.

"Ah shit! What are we going to get past him?" Callie asked.

"Leave it to me. I will cast my most powerful spell and you guys make a break for it." Kitty said.

"Then I will help fight the mummy." Dan said getting his sword out.

"That won't be necessary. He can't get hurt if you don't have an element on your weapon. Mike, even though you have elements in your blade, I want you go and help Callie and Dan to save the general."

They all nodded and Kitty started casting. The mummy started rushing at them and Kitty was about to be done.

"Source of Heaven, hell, and everything in between. The most holy element, Meteor Stars."

Callie, Mike, and Dan ran right past the mummy and it looked at them then looked up to see several stars with meteor rocks in them were coming right at them. Dan, Mike, and Callie made it to the other side and the door closed. The mummy grew bigger and Kitty started casting more spells to kill the mummy if it was the last thing she does. Callie looked at Dan who looked like he was about to cry but was holding back.

"Dan." Callie said.

"I don't want to hear it. Let's keep on going." Dan said sniffling.

Callie stood there looking down frowning.

"Is there nothing I can do to save them?" Callie wondered.

They all went in the next door to see a door.

"Well how are we suppose to get pass the door?" Mike asked.

"There," Callie said pointing at the vent, "I might be small enough to fit in there."

"If you say so but be careful." Dan said.

"I will." Callie said climbing through the vent.

When Callie reached the other side, she saw a button and pressed it. The door opened, but the ceiling was starting to come down.

"No!" She said running to the ceiling.

She got out her axe but fell to the ground dropping her axe right bellow the falling ceiling. She looked back to see a tree branch trying to pull her back. Callie tried to crawl forward trying to get her axe. She grabbed it and put it straight up so the ceiling could stop falling holding the pressure on her axe. The tree branch then pulled her back to the wall and held her in one position. Mike and Dan run in and see Callie against the wall.

"Callie!" Mike shouted.

"No stay back! Keep on going and save the General. I'll be fine." Callie said.

"No! I don't want to sacrifice anyone anymore." Dan said.

"Sacrifice? Who even became a sacrifice? Dan, I believe in you. My hope and the others are all in you. You are one of my best friends so don't crush my hopes and the others."

Dan was starting to tear up, but then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mike looking at him and nodded. Dan looked down a little and agreed. They both slid under the ceiling and Callie's axe broke.

"You were one of my best friends in the whole world Dan." Callie said being pulled into the abyss of pitch black.

Mike and Dan went into the next door and Dan fell to the ground sobbing on the lost of almost everyone. Mike was tearing up a little but held it back.

"Dan... we have to... m-move on and do it for everyone's sake." Mike said sniffling.

"H-how can we? We've lost everyone and I'm afraid I'll lose you next, Mike." Dan said.

"We just have to keep on believing that everyone is still with us so come on. Let's do this. It's the last challenge anyway. So let's hope for the best."

Dan wiped away the rest of his tears and got up.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dan said.

They proceeded into the next door to see nothing inside.

"Huh, this shouldn't be to bad." Mike said. They ran forward to see a blue force field closing on them. Then two of the force fields on the side and one on the back.

"What can we do?" Dan asked.

"I got it. I'll shoot a fireball and you send aura to it. Got it?" Mike asked.

Dan nodded and Mike said, "On 3. One, two, three!"

They did as plan making a hole in the force field and Dan ran while Mike just stood there. Dan made it to the other side to see Mike was still on the others side.

"Mike! Get out of there!" Dan shouted.

The hole closed and Mike fell to his knees.

"Hehehe... looks like you made." Mike said grinning."

"Mike! Why?"

"You showed me the courage on how you never gave up when you were sad. So I thought I would have to stay behind. I wanted to say that I think you are the only to stop Inknetta. I will just get in the way. Now go and leave me here."

"Mike, I can't leave you. You are the last person I have. Please don't leave me too." Dan said starting to tear up.

"Leaving you? I'm not leaving you. I will be there by your side in your heart. Now go and save the General for me and the others."

"M-Mike you fool!" Dan said running through the last door.

"Dan, you were the best friend I could ever have in my life." Mike said having tears run down his face.

Dan made through the last door to see a dagger in a wall. He ran to it to reveal a secret passage to another room. Dan stood there for minute to think of all of his friends.

"Callie, Mike, Jewel, Marcus, Kitty, Blitz, and Marlee. I will beat Inknetta for your sake."

Dan ran in the secret passage to get on the other side of it.

 **End of Part 9**

 **It's getting close to the end. Will Dan be able to beat Inknetta by himself? Find out in the next chapter. Review Kindly and like this story. Stay Fresh.**


	10. The Final Fight

Dan rushed in through the passage to see Inknetta waiting for him in his throne with Kratos and General Woomy by his side.

"Finally, you're here. I was getting extremely bored." Inknetta said fanning himself with his hand.

"I've come here to stop you bastard. For all my friends." Dan said.

"A futile effort you pathetic piece of shit."

Inknetta got up from his throne and went to go hit but something stopped him. Dan and Inknetta looked west to see Mike and the others standing there.

"You guys are okay?" Dan asked.

"I told ya I wouldn't miss this big event. Plus we have these." Blitz said holding a key.

Five more keys were in the air shining.

"How did you get those keys?" Dan asked.

"My Callie hedgie found them and save us from those traps back there." Callie said.

The Callie hedgie ran up and waved to Dan.

"Everyone, let's take him down together." Dan said.

All of them ran to Dan and stood right in front of him.

"What a sad group. You think you are going to win against the seven of us?" Inknetta asked.

"There's only three of you. Where are the other four?" Dan asked.

"Oh they're coming right now."

Kratos and General Woomy came to Inknetta's side. Then a portal from hell and a light from the heaven opened. Coming from the light, an Octoling boy with light bows and arrows came down. He was wearing a light outfit with yellow tentacles and had purple wings. His name was Paradiso. The light closed and the one of the people coming from the hell portal was an Octoling girl that wore a black dress with black earrings in a shape of a triangle, heels, and revolvers. Her name was Kiana. The other person was an inkling girl. She wore a red suit with gray earrings, guns, and white tentacles. Her name was Diana.

"That's only six of you. Where's your seventh?" Callie asked.

"Where is my seventh? Oh he's coming to our side right, Dan?" Inknetta said snapping his fingers.

Dan's started to feel a lot of pain and was having massive headache. Then it stopped and he got up. He open his eyes and were red.

"Yes, Inknetta." Dan said.

Dan walked over and was on Inknetta's side.

"Dan snap out of it. You are with us, not them." Mike said.

"I am sorry, but I am under Inknetta's rule."

"Looks like we have to fight to get him back. Come let's do this for Dan!" Marcus shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let us begin." Inknetta said getting in the back.

Kitty and Jewel started casting, Blitz was shooting his arrows, and Marcus, Callie, Mike, and Marlee went up front to fight. On the other team, Inknetta and Kratos were casting, Paradiso was shooting his arrows, and General Woomy, Dan, Kiana, and Diana went up front to attack. Inknetta finish casting the spell Godly Hammer. A huge hammer of thunder came down hitting Jewel and Kitty. They manage blocking and cast their spells. Jewel cast meteor stars and Kitty cast meteor storm. Meteors and Stars were falling down hitting all of Inknetta's team causing to push them back. Callie swung her axe in a circle. It hit Kiana, Diana, and General Woomy but missed Dan. Dan went up and started to slash his sword against Callie's axe and she tried to hit him back. Mike jumped in the air, coming down to hit his sword on top of Kiana's head which it stabbed her through her head which she turned to dust and was dead. Mike decided to go help Callie. Marlee was slashing her sword against General Woomy real fast but General Woomy kept on deflecting her sword with her greaves. Marlee then decided to use her ancient art. She slowed down time and started to slash her sword her sword two times faster causing General Woomy to fall to her knees. The General fell down on the ground unconscious. Kratos then cast his most powerful spell. He aimed for Marlee and it hit her. He cast the spell Divine Trinity. It caused three holy swords to stab her then angelic feathers started hitting her, ending with a giant beam of light.

"Damn. Hehe" Marlee said as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"MARLEE! Don't worry we'll help you soon. Kitty drag her to the side and heal her up." Mike commanded.

"Understood." Kitty said getting Marlee putting her to the side.

Kitty tried her best to heal her up and she made the backpack appear and started to make food as well. Marcus was having a one on one fight with Diana and kept on missing his shots. He had to admit that she hit like a truck. Diana then summoned a demonic fist hitting him against the wall, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more of help." Marcus said.

"I wasn't strong enough. Jewel said.

Kitty dragged him next to Marlee and started to aid him as well.

Jewel cast her ultimate arte. Sacred Runes. It hit Diana causing huge stones to hit her on the head then three light beams making Diana become dust. Jewel started casting again. Kratos cast Stone and aimed for Jewel. A pillar of a rock hit her then several more hit her on the bottom making her weak.

"I can't fight anymore. I'm sorry." Jewel said getting to her knees having a lot of blood coming out.

"Don't worry Jewel. I'm coming." Kitty said carrying Jewel next to Marcus and Marlee.

Marlee got up and said she will take care of them. Kitty nodded and went to the field to cast. Callie couldn't even hit Dan nor could Mike. Blitz was trying to hit the other archer but kept on missing. So did Paradiso. Paradiso decided to use his most holy arrow, Arrow of the Heavens. He shot it hitting Blitz on the side then in the stomach. Kitty got extremely angry and cast Explosion. A huge fire ball hit Paradiso causing him to die and flying back to the heavens. Inknetta used a laser hitting Kitty in the back. Kitty fell to her knees in pain and crawled to Marlee. Mike decided to use Wind Strike on Kratos. Mike hit him extremely fast that Kratos couldn't see him and Mike did his last strike on his chest. Mike then aimed for Inknetta. Dan managed to hit Callie but she hit him in the head knocking him out. The chip broke off his head and was lying there unconscious. It was just Inknetta to deal with. Callie was running toward him and Mike was slashing him to the side. Inknetta used Outburst causing Mike and Callie flying knocking them unconscious.

"How sad. You couldn't even beat me. Well I think it's time to end this." Inknetta said flying the air.

He then started falling down with his fist going down first causing a huge splashdown pushing everyone to the same wall.

"Looks like you are going to die right here." Inknetta mentioned.

Then he saw Dan getting up.

"What?!" Inknetta asked surprised.

"You may have knocked us down, but we won't give up that easily." Dan said.

"Yeah, we will always be victorious." Callie said getting up.

"There is no way we will let you win." Mike said.

"Heroes will always win." Jewel said.

"We must defend the people of this town." Marcus added.

"There's no way that you will kill us." Kitty said.

"You are nothing but a fly to us." Blitz said.

"And we will finish you and your wicked plans now." Marlee said.

All of them got up and and attacked him.

"Falcon Phoenix!" Dan shouted getting close to him.

Dan made a circle causing his sword to shine brightly and hitting him several times in the chest the falling down hitting his sword against his head.

"Starfall!" Callie shouted jumping in the air.

Calle slammed her axe down hard on Inknetta causing him to fall to his knees.

"Elemental Blade!" Mike said jumping up.

Mike went through his chest then jumped and hit him on the head with all elements hitting him.

"Moon Judgement!" Jewel shouted.

A full moon shined above him shooting lasers of beams at him.

"Flame Beast!" Marcus exclaimed.

Marcus ran up to him doing several punches then letting out a giant roar of mana at him pushing him back.

"Heavenly Lightning!" Kitty shouted.

Lightning from the heavens came down to him and started electrocuting him. Then had a giant lightning bolt hit him.

"Birds of the Arrows!" Blitz said.

Blitz started shouting Birds made out of arrows out of his bow hitting him hard knocking him left to right.

"Sakura Samara!" Marlee said.

Marlee started slashing her sword to keep him in the air several times then eventually stopped then had a slice hit him in the chest.

They used the six remaining keys to unlock the chest and had a giant cannon inside.

"Let's end this!" Dan said.

They all nodded and put there hands in the cannon holder and fired the ultimate weapon of all of history, the Mana Cannon. They fired it causing Inknetta to burn up and become ashes. They all cheered and did a group hug while jumping victoriously. General Woomy was waking up slowly to see everyone so cheerful. She went over and smiled at them. They had her join the group hug. And thus, this ends the War of the Bloody Moon.

 **The End**

 **This is the finale of the story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story. If you have questions I will gladly answer them. Until then, Please like and review my story please. Stay Fresh as well!**


	11. Bonus Chapter: Discovery

**This is a bonus chapter. This chapter takes place a month after the last chapter. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Dan was sitting at home playing video games. Callie and the others were at rehearsals for a new video they were making and General Woomy was doing her duty of controlling the Octarians Army. Dan then stopped playing and went to the kitchen to eat something. As he was looking for food, he looked at his fridge. There was a picture of him when he was little. It was ripped showing only little pieces of his real parents. He knew his mother was killed but doesn't know what happened to his father. He decided not to eat and wanted to go to the library. He got his stuff headed to the library. After five minutes of walking, he made it to the library and decided to do research.

"I wonder if any books have anything related to my parents. I know that my dad was criminal for something and my mom was murdered."

Dan took sometime to look through as many books as he could but didn't find anything. He looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00 P.M. Dan realized that he had been at the library for six hours and decided to give up. He decided to go home when he decided to go see Inknetta's temple. Dan started running to the temple and made it within twenty minutes. He entered and saw a portal activated.

"That's weird. All the portals should have been turned off." Dan said to himself.

He entered the portal and to see on the other side a lot of rumble, a red sword, a letter, and an amulet. Dan went to the things and grabbed the sword. He picked the amulet and looked inside.

"WHAT?! This can't be true! There is no way he is my father." Dan shouting in disbelief.

In the amulet, it was a picture of Inknetta, his wife, Amy, and Dan when he was little. There was a tiny craving in the amulet. It said, "Please protect my dearest son, Dan, from any danger."

Then Dan read the letter.

"Dear Dan,

By the time you read this, you would have killed me by then. When the building is in shambles, a portal will have opened for you to get my precious amulet. I wish that you take my amulet to remember me and your mother. I may have harmed you, but my main purpose to see you again. When I heard you will still alive I wanted to see you again. I kept looking and looking for weeks and months and eventually I gave up. I had to start that war so you could fight your way so I can see how strong you've grown. I believe in you. My soul and hope are in your heart. So is your mother's. Protect that amulet with your life.

Love, Your Father, Inknetta"

Dan started to sob out the sadness out of him wishing that there was a way to change his heart. While he looked over the letter, he saw something in very tiny writing. He thought it wasn't important so he folded up the letter, took the amulet, and left to go home. Dan decided to keep it a secret from the others. He was so happy to find out who is real father actually was. He made it home and decided to go to bed. He put the amulet and letter on his desk in his room and went to bed. Dan doesn't realized that thing in tiny writing was a warning for something coming in the future.

 **End of Bonus Chapter**

 **Not to bad of a story is it. I originally did not think of this but when I was reading through my story again I decided to do it. Until next Time, STAY FRESH!**


End file.
